El Ultimo
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: Cuando la flama se apague, solo uno quedara, destino frustrado y pasado olvidado. Conoce al último ser humano.
1. Cambio

"**El Último"**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Kya…esto es lo que me pasa en noches de desvelo, mientras me estoy disque quedando dormida, imágenes pasan por mi cerebro y se me ocurren cosas locas XP como este fic. Muajaja!. X.x soy una grosera, no me presenté, perdón!. Soy Magdalia Daidouji, y muchísimo gusto X3. **

**Nota: Soy una persona muy romántica, todos mis fics son romance, pero quise tratar un nuevo género, me hubiera encantado terror, amo el terror, pero no me gustaba para CCS, de todas maneras, mantengo el romance XP, eso nunca se me quitara. **

**Summary: Cuando el sol termine, solo uno quedara, destino frustrado y pasado olvidado. Conoce al último ser humano. **

**Nota2: No se si hay una historia así, la verdad, no me importa XP es solo algo que paso por mi mente, tenía que escribirlo. Me aventurare un poco en el futuro de otra dimensión, no es nuestro mundo XP. (Seh, si me conoces, sabes que estoy loca X3) **

**Genero del fic: Ciencia ficción, Romance, Drama, Fantasía. **

"**El Último"**

**Capitulo 1: Cambio**

**Historia por: Magdalia Daidouji**

**Personajes propiedad de: si fueran míos, no estaría escribiendo esto :P (CLAMP)**

**El futuro no es algo que se deba tomar como un juego, como algo por lo que no tienes que preocuparte, después de todo estas viviendo el presente y eso debe ser lo único que te compete. Eso es un error…por que tarde o temprano…tendrás que vivir el futuro.**

**No sabría decirte en que lugar era, en donde era esa tierra donde los mares azotaban como titanes, donde la luna ya ni siquiera brillaba…donde el sol…estaba apunto de extinguir su flama. **

**Pero era época de exterminación, de dolor, del fin de las viejas vidas…nosotros los humanos ya no éramos tan útiles. **

**Nuestra vida se había extinto. **

**No, no fueron las maquinas nuestras asesinas…era una nueva raza. **

**¿Qué dices, ¿Qué eso solo pasa en ridículas películas?. **

**Bueno…pues también pasaba en este mundo…y creeme, que por el gran numero de muertos, no era algo ridículo.**

**Esa nueva raza era igual a la nuestra, ¿Gracioso, no es así?. Solo tenían una gran ventaja: su cerebro y agilidad física era 10,000 veces superior al nuestro. ¿Cómo fueron creados, la ciencia estupida de esa tierra creía ir en ascenso al crearlos…sin saber que habían concebido a sus asesinos. **

**Pero, no todo puede ser perfecto, tenían su punto débil como creación fallida. **

**Ellos no tenían un corazón…que patético.**

"**La gran" mente humana había creado a tal raza para conocer la perfección y había fracasado al no darles corazón. **

**Podían sentir, artificialmente al igual que su respiración…que miserable.**

**Todo era oscuro, quedaba ya tan poca luz…tan poca esperanza. **

**Al menos 100 humanos morían cada segundo…y eso, es no conocer piedad. **

**Su razón para matarlos era tan idiota como la de la mayoría de los políticos en el gobierno…solo buscaban poder. **

**¿Poder?... ¿es eso tan necesario?... ¿Por qué lo quieren?... ¿Por qué desperdiciar tiempo y vidas tratando de lograr lo imposible?...es algo sin sentido, pero para ellos parece ser lo mas importante hasta que quedan cegados por el. **

**No todos estos nuevos humanos llamados "Zin" eran iguales…cada uno tenía una personalidad, cada uno tenía una manera diferente de sentir, aunque fuera falsa. **

**Había entre miles uno muy especial…pero si eres paciente lo conocerás pronto. **

**No todo estaba destruido, no todas esas casas se habían perdido, de hecho, parecía que habían matado en la manera mas limpia, sin dejar huella en la escena del crimen. **

**Todos morían con tragedia… niños, mujeres, adolescentes, ¿Cuál era la diferencia, ¡eran humanos, debían ser aniquilados. **

**Pero cuando el sol por fin hizo su última aparición…todos…cada vida humana pereció, la matanza había terminado. Ya no existíamos más en ese mundo…ya no éramos valuables, ya no éramos la raza más inteligente que regía ese planeta…ya no. **

**O al menos…eso creyeron. **

**Su respiración era agitada…su visión borrosa, no había comido en semanas, se arrastraba de un lugar a otro tratando de no ser vista por las nuevas criaturas que se encargaban de revisar los lugares asegurándose que ningún humano pudiera respirar más. **

**Ya no podía aguantar mas el aliento, su blanco vestido estaba completamente empolvado, sangre en sus brazos y piernas y no era de ella…probablemente a alguien le había tocado morir frente suyo…me apiado de ella. **

**Sin resistir más…cayó.**

**Tirada en el suelo se encontraba, desfallecida, sin esperanzas…el último ser humano. **

**Probablemente, no estaba bendecida con tanta suerte. Pasos se escuchaban, más de esos "Zin" que venían en camino.**

"**¡Revisen cada esquina, todo el lugar, ¡No debe haber rastro de nadie! ¡Y si hay un solo cuerpo ya saben que hacer!"-se escuchaba la voz de alguien que para estar hablando en tal tono, debía ser alguien superior. **

**Una fila de aparentes chicos vestidos de blanco y negro comenzaron a caminar por la tierra abandonada. Parecía que ahí habían abusado de la naturaleza, porque incluso los árboles se encontraban fuera de su lugar, tirados, estorbando en el camino ocasionando más vida perdida. **

"'**¡Zin-S14!' ¡Revisa aquel área en compañía de "Zin-E90"!"Dijó el aparente comandante de la tropa. **

"**¡Si!"-respondían ambos de inmediato y al comenzar a caminar en dirección diferente a los demás, comenzaban a charlar.**

"**Paseaban" por un terreno algo amplio y parecía estar divida en dos zonas con algo de magnitud, donde la tierra era removida por el viento, creando un verdadero desierto. **

"**A veces me gustaría ser llamado de otro modo, sería divertido"-decía un chico de cabellos negros en los que se podía sentir el tono azul, divinos ojos del mismo color y unos lentes muy pequeños pero que le iban a la perfección. **

"**Al superior le molestaría oír eso, E"-se quejaba el chico que caminaba a su lado, uno de melenudo cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar, y una figura atlética. **

"**Hmmm…S, yo ire por este lado, y tu por aquel, si ves algo solo gritas "E" y allí estaré"-decía el chico de nueva raza mientras tomaba un camino diferente al de su compañero. **

……………

**_El futuro no será como siempre lo imaginaste…_**

……………

**Caminaba y avanzaba...no tenía ni la mas remota esperanza de encontrar algo, después de todo el había estado presente en los días de exterminación aunque por voluntad propia no había participado. No había estado seguro si ese era el futuro que deseaba…uno sin humanos. Pero ahora lo tenía. **

**Pasó a su lado…al lado de la criatura original…pero gracias a la no muy grande pero no tan pequeña cantidad de escombros, no la noto. Sin embargo…**

"**a-ah…a-ah…'tohu', 'tohu'"- si los escombros la habían oculto, su voz y el toser la habían descubierto. **

"**¿Huh?"-decía mientras se giraba a un lado…y hay…bajo los bloques…podía notar unos labios, un rostro. **

**Si no había corazón, había un inhalador y comenzaba a temblar, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer… ¡Era un humano! ¡Uno ejemplar y aun vivo!**

**¿La salvaría o dejaría que su vida se extinguiera como la de los demás?**

"**resiste"-creó que optó por rescatarla, buena opción. Se agacho a un lado comenzando a quitar los bloques…no eran muchos ya que en caso de serlos ella no estaría viva. **

**Era algo bueno, que el camino que el le había tocado seguir estaba algo apartado de los demás, por lo que no quedaban al descubierto. **

**Al tenerla por fin fuera de los bloques la observó. Era humana definitivamente, ya que tenía una sensación diferente. Tenía que ser una muy bella humana…era una lastima que estaba tan sucia y algo herida. **

**Pero cuando sus esmeraldas se abrieron y vieron lo que tenía frente a ella, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente…era un "Zin"…lo sabía por sus ojos que no tenían brillo…se veía como los de un autentico ciego, pero realmente podía ver, incluso mejor que nosotros. **

**Ella no podía hablar, ni gritar, solo podía expresar su miedo al comenzar a temblar fuertemente, luchando por ponerse de pie y escapar aunque no supiera a donde. **

"**¡No hagas eso!...si haces mucho ruido te descubrirán"-decía el aprisa mientras tomaba la posición de estar acostado sobre la chica, con ambas manos sujetando las muñecas de ella para que no se moviera mas. Y ella no tenía mas fuerza…así que dejo de seguir tratando y recurrió a las no muy útiles lágrimas. **

"**No te haré daño…lo prometo"-susurraba a su oído comprendiendo su temor. Pues era completamente natural que tuviera tal pánico…después de haber visto a sus queridos fallecer en manos de criaturas como el, debía temerle mucho. **

**Al escuchar esas palabras, logró calmarse un poco, aunque las lagrimas siguieran saliendo, lo hacían en un modo mas silencioso aun. Y con la nueva tranquilidad de la chica, el joven se quitaba de encima suyo, sentándose a un lado. **

"**¿Puedes moverte lo suficiente para estar de pie?"-preguntaba el castaño con algo de ternura en su voz…lo cual era casi increíble….en una raza como esa, un comportamiento dulce era extraño, pero no imposible. Debido a que sus mentes solo estaban llenas de poderosa razón…las emociones no podían importar mucho. **

**Ella acento muy levemente, y en su gran esfuerzo por quedar de pie, solo lograba una pobre caída de sentón a un lado del chico.**

"…**E-estoy…e-estoy s-sola…"-decía ella con trauma mientras dejaba a mas lagrimas escurrir…pero el podía limpiarlas.**

"**Tranquila…n-no llores…"-decía el mientras con su dedo índice quitaba esas lagrimas, que no importaba si el las secaba, seguían cayendo, una tras otra…casi interminablemente. **

**Y sin esperárselo…la chica se abrazaba a el rápidamente…ya no importaba que no fuera humano, mientras no la dañara estaba bien…solo quería sentir que había alguien mas aparte de ella…que no había quedado sola, aunque miserablemente así era. **

**El joven "Zin-S14" no sabia que hacer al respecto…su pequeño "corazón" había sobre temblado al sentir sus brazos alrededor de el… ¿Qué significaba?... ¿Por qué podía ponerlo nervioso si nadie mas lo hacía? **

"**N-no q-quiero estar sola…p-por favor…"-decía mientras alzaba su mirada al chico al girar su cabeza hacía arriba y toparse con los ambarinos ojos. **

**Delicadamente puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella…sin saber el porque…ya que tampoco era ese un comportamiento normal en su especie…pero el quería hacerlo…quería hacerle saber que no estaba sola. **

"**No lo estas"-dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro…su piel definitivamente era algo diferente a la de el, una suave piel humana. La suya también lo era, pero no tenía comparación alguna. **

**Al escuchar ello por respuesta, se abrazo aun mas fuerte a el, pegando su cabeza al pecho de este.**

**Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo para estar ahí según las ordenes dadas. **

"**¿¡S, encontraste algo?-se escuchaba la voz del joven E gritar a una distancia que seguro no era lejana. Lo que le hizo sentir temor a ambos jóvenes castaños. **

"**¡No, sigo buscando!"-respondió rápidamente para no levantar ninguna sospecha a su compañero. Nadie debía ver esta humana…o su existencia en el mundo no sería más **

"**¡Esta bien!"-y con esa respuesta la voz comenzaba a alejarse nuevamente, dejando que las respiraciones de ambos se calmaran otra vez. **

"**¿S?... ¿E-Es tu nombre?"--preguntaba ella aun abrazada a el, levantando nuevamente su mirada al chico con inocencia…calmando el temblor de su voz, de alguna manera, sentía que podía confiar ese Zin de esta nueva especie.**

"**Si…y-yo no…nosotros no…tenemos nombres"-respondía el ahora siendo el quien poseía el rostro triste…era algo tan simple y tierno…que aun en el mas intenso dolor causo una pequeña sonrisa en ella. **

"**¿P-Puedo darte uno?"-pregunto con suma dulzura, sus lagrimas aun estaban en sus cristalinos ojos, pero al menos ya no salían como ríos. **

"**¿Eh?...ah…s-si"-era sorprendente lo sencillo que era el obtener un nombre, solo había necesitado que una humana con un corazón como el de ella se ofreciera a dárselo…y eso…significaba mucho para el…ya que ser llamado por consonantes, números y vocales como absolutamente todos los demás, no era algo muy agradable. **

"**Mi p-papá…me dijo una vez…que u-un nombre era algo muy importante…por que…ten-nían un significado oculto…"-decía ella con algo de ternura, lagrimas al mencionar a su padre. Su voz aun estremecida, pero menos que antes. No era una tartamuda, ni se había vuelto una…seguro dejaría de hablar así cuando el sufrimiento, trauma y dolor…pudieran abandonarla. **

**El chico solo ponía atención a sus palabras. Parecía que ella hablaba de una lección que se le había enseñado. Y se trataba de un conocimiento humano que el no tenía…y eso parecía ser imposible, porque el, enteramente el, era superior a cualquier humano…pero aun…incluso eso tan simple que la flor había dicho…el no lo sabía. **

"**Tienes…t-tu tienes…los ojos…de aquel lobo del cuento…e-el se….llamaba Syaoran… ¿P-Puedo darte ese nombre?"-preguntaba ella, que al hablar del lobo del cuento que su madre le había leído incontables veces cuando era niña, había acariciado un poco su rostro. **

"**Gracias"-eso significaba un si. Ahora tenía un nombre, no importaba si no podía decírselo a sus compañeros, ahora tenía uno, ahora ya no era solo otro nuevo humano "perfecto". **

**Le sonrió al verlo aceptar…aunque fuera poco, incluso mínimo, pero el dolor la había abandonado en el momento en que "gracias" salió de su boca. Pero entonces…una de sus heridas comenzó a doler recordándole que aun estaba hay, que no había sanado y tendría que lidiar con ella. **

**Comenzó a gemir un poco, mordiendo su labio, moviendo un poco su pierna derecha. **

**Al ver la reacción en ella, "Syaoran" rápidamente giro su mirada a la pierna, observando con ágil velocidad donde estaba la herida…tenía un vidrio enterrado, quizás era una de sus razones para no ser capaz de estar de pie. **

"**No te muevas…lo sacare"-decía mientras abandonaba su posición de sentado y se hincaba frente a ella. Estaba sorprendido de cuan sensible era su piel, quizás por eso era mas suave que la suya. Un vidrio jamás hubiera ocasionado tal perdida de sangre y dolor en el, de ello estaba seguro, el probablemente solo lo hubiera sentido como un piquete. **

**Ella aceptaba al mover su cabeza hacía el frente y hacia atrás unas dos veces rápidamente, aun conteniendo sus gritos pero…**

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAA!"-gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como el vidrio había sido desenterrado…y eso…no era algo favorable. **

**Esta nueva raza, tenía una superioridad mental y física extraordinaria…su gritó pudo haber sido escuchado desde al menos una hectárea atrás. **

**Y si había sido escuchada…entonces su muerte se aproximaba. **

**El chico rápidamente se levanto un poco, juntándose a ella, poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la chica tratando de impedir que parara los gritos, ya que no quería despedirse de la vida del humano que le había dado un nombre. **

**Pero su mano no era suficiente…no lo era, el dolor era increíblemente intenso, y sus gritos continuaban…sentía como si fueran litros de sangre los que salían cuando no podía llenar un vaso, pero aun así era una herida considerable. **

"**¡Detente, por favor!"-y si con eso no era suficiente…**

**El silencio por fin llegó…sus gritos ya no salían, ni lo intentaban. **

**Pues el había presionado sus labios con los de ella. Era el modo mas efectivo de detenerla, sin embargo…algo inusual ocurrió, algo sorprendente había pasado al momento de besarla…aquel brillo blanco que sus ojos no poseían…había aparecido. **

**Continuó con su beso que enmudeció a la chica…incluso…se sentía bien…también…le gustaba…era una nueva sensación…definitivamente nueva. Pero ese repentino beso había hecho que las mejillas de la chica enrojecieran mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos a la par. **

**Pero cuando el momento para separarse llegó…el brillo se perdió nuevamente. Algo ocurría dentro de el…un misterio para todos, excepto para sus creadores…era una lastima que estaban muertos. **

**Pasos comenzaron a escucharse….estaban llegando…no puedo decir cuantos, pero quizás era mas que uno…a menos que estuviera corriendo y mis oídos lo malinterpreten. **

**Y eso solo podía significar un pronto "Adiós" a la vida…del ultimó ser humano.**

**-Fin del capitulo- **

**Magdalia Daidouji: WOAH! NUEVO FIC! XD y que apesta por cierto x3. **

**_Nota Importante_ (léela si vas a dejar review, por favor):  Esto agrega un fic mas a los míos X3. Esta historia, no se supone que te guste mas que otra que yo halla hecho, tampoco que te decepcione O.oU…es solo un fic que broto de mi cerebro por entretenimiento, amor a la escritura y porque tenía ganas de experimentar algo mas allá de romance, aunque pueden ver, les dí un poco X3, es imposible que no halla romance en mis historias XD. **

**Nota 2: Syaoran y los "Zin"…no son robots. Son una nueva raza humana al que decidí llamar así proviniendo de la palabra "Sin" en ingles, que significa "pecado". Fueron creados artificialmente gracias a la ciencia. Fueron creados específicamente en orden de alcanzar la perfección, escogiendo y alterando órganos para hacerlos superiores…XP y eso es un pecado contra la naturaleza (por eso los llame así). (si ya me has leído, sabes que estoy loca X3 así que perdona mis tonterías)**

**Espero les haya gustado la historia, aunque se que apesta X3. No espero que les guste XP así que esta bien. **


	2. Vida

"**El Último"**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Hola a todos! X3 muchísimas gracias por haber leído este fic a quienes lo hicieron! Muchas gracias de verdad! y discúlpenme XP yo se que es un fic un poco extraño o demasiado raro para algunos, pero creanme o.o mi imaginación es extraña XD, y me gusta probar nuevas cosas, es decir mas rarezas muajajaja X3. **

**Summary: Cuando el sol termine, solo uno quedara, destino frustrado y pasado olvidado. Conoce al último ser humano. **

**Genero del fic: Ciencia ficción, Romance, Drama, Fantasía. **

**Escribiendo a las: 6:49 p.m **

**Nota de recordatorio: Es otra dimensión, otro mundo un poco alterno al nuestro XD, así que las cosas funcionan diferente XP. También, para los que lean mis otros fics, este fic es especial para mi aunque apeste XP porque es diferente a mis demás fics XDDDDD es la oveja negra entre ellos.**

"**El Último" **

**Capitulo 2: Vida**

**Historia por: Magdalia Daidouji**

**Personajes propiedad de: CLAMP **

**La vida no durara por siempre, dependerá de ti que tan pronto se esfumara. **

**Cada vida que muere es causada por nuestras propias acciones, incluso en los tan populares "accidentes". Pero no estoy segura si podría llamar un accidente a la atrocidad que cometieron esas personas al crear una nueva vida que quisiera alcanzar la perfección que nosotros no poseemos. Ese no era un incidente que pasó por casualidad, eso era un capricho que había alcanzado la realidad. Y ese capricho, apagó cada vida humana en el mundo… excepto una. **

**Pero por simples "accidentes"….**

**Su luz estaba apunto de extinguirse, estaba cerca de su final, muy próxima a perecer. ¿No es así?.**

**El chico de nueva raza Zin-S14 había intentado parar sus gritos al sellar sus labios con los de ella, pero no solo había logrado callarla con tal beso, pues un brillo que sus ojos desconocían había aparecido. Pero en el instante en que sus labios ya no estaban juntos, aquel fulgor se había esfumado otra vez. **

**Pero quizás ese misterio no era el asunto más importante a tratar en esos momentos…si no…salvarla…a ella…el último ser humano. **

**Porque todos los pasos se oían venir, ya que cuando habían escuchado el grito no habían podido contener el alarmarse. Tenían que asegurarse que ya no quedaba un solo humano en el mundo que pudiera respirar. **

"**¡Están viniendo!"-decía Syaoran, quien podía escuchar con claridad cada paso próximo que pisaba la tierra. Los ojos de la castaña estaban tan abiertos como nunca antes, no solo el beso la había dejado sorprendida, sus palabras le traían mayor temor. ¿Iba a morir?... ¿Había llegado el momento en que compartiera el _destino_ de sus queridos? **

……………………

_**Recuerda que no vivirás por siempre**_

………………………………………………

**Quizás todavía no. **

"**A-ah…a-ah…"-su trauma venía nuevamente, porque era tiempo ya, de que la luz que su vida conocía se oscureciera…por siempre. **

**El joven castaño miraba hacía todas direcciones que rodeaban a ese terreno desierto en el que estaba. Tenía dos caminos u opciones que tomar: **

**Podría matarla, como era su deber y terminar por fin con la existencia de los humanos y recibir merito por ello. **

**Ó……..escapar. **

**La primera elección era coherente. La segunda, carecía de razón. ¿Cómo escapar cuando más de 100 soldados corrían como si fueran un animal tras la presa?. **

**Por ello…**

"**¡Toma mis manos rápido, ¡No tardan en llegar!"-dijo el chico con gran exasperación mientras trataba de poner de pie a la castaña junto a el, y al quedar ambos de pie, ponía sus brazos al frente y extendía sus manos, esperando que la castaña pusiera las suyas en la misma posición sobre las de el. **

"**¿Ah…, ¿Q-que va a pasar?... S-Syaoran…"-francamente no entendía ni poco de lo que ocurría o de lo que el chico intentaba hacer. Pero cuando el de ojos ámbar escuchó llamarlo otra vez con ese nombre, el fervor por protegerla crecía. **

"**¡Pon tus manos sobre las mías!...estarás bien, lo prometo"- ¿No podía hacer otra cosa mas que confiar en el, cierto?. Y así, aun con sus ojos que lloraban claras lagrimas, pego sus manos extendidas junto a las de Zin-S14. **

**El cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacía…pero…el tiempo acabo. **

"**¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?"- habían llegado. **

**Todos rodeaban al castaño, formando un gran circulo, pero la distancia era de varios metros. Estaban impactados, que entre ellos un traidor existía. ¿Un traidor?...uno que lucha por lo que cree y quiere, no puede ser llamado de tal modo… ¿O sí?. **

"**S…."-entre tantos nuevos humanos, uno de cabellos negros azulados estaba. Observaba lo que "S" estaba apunto de hacer con sorpresa, pero no la suficiente, pues mostró un rostro pacifico justo después, como si supiera que todo iba a estar bien…aunque no fuera así. **

"**¡ELIMINACIÓN!"-**

**Y entonces….lo que tenía que pasar…ocurrió. El futuro que debía ser presenciado. **

**Justo cuando el 'general' o comandante de cada uno de esos "Zin" iba a dar la orden de eliminación, ambos…habían desaparecido. **

"**¡SE FUERÓN!"- gritaron todos, no muy asombrados de la manera en que lo habían hecho, pero si, que hubieran escapado. **

"**Y sabemos en donde encontrarlos…"-respondió el hombre al mando con gran seriedad y de pronto, todos se marchaban de ese gran campo vació del cual ambos castaños se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

**Solo un segundo después de su ida, aparecían en otro lugar. **

"**¡Hoe, ¿C-como?... ¡I-imposible!"-decía la humana que aun tenía sus manos pegadas al chico, pero su mirada inspeccionaba rápidamente todo a su alrededor. **

**Definitivamente era un lugar que no conocía, era como si estuviera dentro de un edificio, un cuarto en el que sus cuatro paredes estaban hechas de metal. Había muchas cosas extrañas por doquier, cosas inusuales para ella, era como entrar en otro mundo. **

"**¿Estas bien?"-preguntaba el chico con algo de calidez observando como la chica regresaba su mirada a el al escucharlo hablar. **

"**Lo e-estoy, M-muchas gracias. Pero…c-como…porque. N-no entiendo"- decía ella con sus ojos que ya no derramaban mas lagrimas, pero permanecían tan nublados que dirías que pronto llovería. Finalmente separaron sus manos. **

"**¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"-preguntó el lobo del cuento con algo de intriga y a la vez falta de sentido común. **

"**Por que… ¿Por qué me salvaste?"-el tartamudeo en su voz se había detenido. Y al hacer la pregunta, mostraba ojos que estaban llenos de una angustia que se mezclaba con la duda. **

**Pero cuando escucho la cuestión, no pudo evitar sorprenderse a si mismo. Y con la cercanía que había tomado la chica hacía el, intentaba hacerse un poco hacía atrás, porque su proximidad le atemorizaba, lo hacía nervioso. **

"**Y-yo…por que…no quería que tu…"-no podía hablar directamente del sentir que había tenido, de la presión de tener que elegir entre matarla y poder salvarse a si mismo, o salvarla sin importar si el moría. **

"…**eres muy bueno. C-cuando te vi pensé… que iba a morir…pero no actúas como ellos…ellos….h-hacen muchas cosas m-malas…pero, eres diferente, es como si fueras… humano"-decía la flor de cerezo que ponía su mano sobre la mejilla del chico, pero el la devolvía rápidamente. Todavía no estaba seguro si el ser llamado 'humano' era un halago o un insulto. **

**Giró su cabeza hacía otro lado que no fuera ella…porque no estaba seguro cual era la respuesta que debía dar. Pero entonces, aquella herida en la pierna de la ojiverde volvía a doler, provocando que sus rodillas comenzaran a flexionarse, apunto de caer…pero el lobo dándose cuenta, logro sostenerla con sus brazos antes de que se derrumbara. **

"**G-gracias…"-decía ella con leve sonrojo sintiendo como todo su abdomen estaba sobre los brazos del chico, parecía una delicada muñeca. **

"**Eres muy frágil…"-susurró con cierta ternura sin ser escuchado, analizando que además del dolor que había visto en ella por una herida tan 'simple', ahora que la tenía en brazos sentía como su peso era tan ligero. Sin duda era diferente a el…sin duda ella era una humana…y el… una criatura que tenía la 'fortuna' de tener la misma apariencia, pero no el mismo interior. **

"**¿Hoe?"-solo había escuchado un susurro, y el Zin al oírla, reacciono que no sería cómodo para ella tenerla en esa posición mas tiempo, así que tomándola delicadamente, la sentó en el suelo de cristal. **

"**Tengo…t-tengo una pregunta…¿C-como llegamos aquí?...y… ¿Q-que es este lugar?"-decía ella que tenía al joven que la había salvado de una rápida y aun dolorsa muerte, justo frente a ella, hincado. Al parecer su tartamudeo regresaba un poco, superar tal trauma no era tarea fácil. **

"**Nuestros trajes traen un dispositivo que permite una especie de transportación automática…pero…debe tener un rumbo ya fijado para que pueda funcionar. Este era el último lugar que estaba marcado…así que al momento de activarse debía traernos aquí. En este lugar se tienen archivos importantes guardados al igual que muchos experimentos…"-**

"**P-pero…si tiene cosas muy importantes…¿porque no hay nadie cuidando, Syaoran?"-preguntó la chica con algo de preocupación, pues según su lógica, si este era un lugar de tanta importancia, debería ser custodiado, ¿no es así?. **

"**No es necesario, ya que nadie puede entrar a este lugar…solo los cinco guardianes"-respondió Syaoran y al final de sus palabras dejaba una leve sonrisa pintarse en su rostro, una que le daba a entender a la castaña cual era su posición. **

"**¡Eres uno de los guardianes, ¡Wa!...d-debes ser alguien muy importante…"-decía ella con gran asombro y admiración, abriendo sus ojos enormes al sentir que tenía a una presencia de gran valor frente a ella.**

"**N-no realmente…"-se apenaba un poco y no se explicaba el porque. Porque no era normal que sonriera, se sonrojara y hablara con el enemigo como si ambos estuvieran del mismo lado. **

**Entonces la humana de extraordinaria belleza analizaba las cosas, regresando a su mente, que aunque había escapado, debía estar conciente que solo eran dos, contra miles… ¿Había acaso una oportunidad de ganar?...lo dudo. **

"**Syaoran…van a lastimarte…sí nos encuentran…nosotros…"-decía la flor de cerezo con temor, con su mirada fija en el suelo, tratando de no imaginar la manera en que sus vidas terminarían. **

"**Van a encontrarnos. Saben que estamos aquí…pero es imposible para ellos llegar a este lugar, solo los guardianes pueden hacerlo…y el único cerca de ellos, era yo. Les tomara un poco de tiempo en contactar a otro de los guardianes para poder entrar aquí…"-respondía el joven de ojos color ámbar, en los que rápidamente se reflejaba el angustiado rostro de la castaña, que había levantado su mirar hacía el mostrando cuan aterrada se sentía de saber que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera encontrada y por consecuencia, eliminada. **

"**Descuida, aun tenemos algo de tiempo. Pero primero… espera aquí por favor"-decía el chico que se ponía de pie, dejando en intriga a la castaña sobre que tenía que hacer. Pero en cuestión de segundos, había desaparecido de su vista, lo que le quitaba toda la protección que tenía…y más importante, perdía la única compañía que poseía. **

"**No… te vayas…"-decía la castaña con sus ojos verdes solitarios que reflejaban todo el dolor vivido. Pero aun era capaz de mirar hacía el lado que brillaba, hacía el lugar donde la luz no estaba extinta…y pensaba que ese ser apenas conocido, regresaría pronto. **

**Sus esmeraldas regresaban a pasearse por el lugar, inspeccionando lo fríamente tétrico que parecía ser. Había cajas por doquier, algunas apiladas y otras solo puestas en el camino. Hojas pegadas en las paredes...un numero incontable. Parecía un laboratorio, eso le decía su vista y sentido humano común. Pero era más que un simple laboratorio, era el lugar en donde secretos indescifrables se encontraban…el lugar en donde había comenzado. **

**Un lugar de secretos…y solo cinco de todos ellos pueden entrar libremente…ignorando el enorme poder sobre el que ponen sus pies. **

"**Syaoran…es uno de ellos…pero aun así no me hizo daño…quizás…no todos sean malos. También es un guardián…debe proteger este lugar entonces. Pero…si esta conmigo…ambos…N-no…quiero…estar sola…otra vez"-se decía a si misma sintiendo el pesar en todo su cuerpo y como los cristales querían fluir de sus ojos. Sin embargo, al estar con su mirada que vagabundeaba por el lugar…algo captó su atención. **

"**Hoe… ¿Q-qué es eso?"-con esfuerzo y dolor se lograba poner de pie, sus piernas pareciendo recobrarse gradualmente, pero aun así, cada paso que daba costaba mucha de su energía al estar herida. **

**Algo que brillaba…algo…casi tan único como ella, la única humana que pisaba la tierra. **

"…**Que…"-con desobediencia, seguía avanzando, pues el joven Zin le había pedido que esperara por el, pero sus pies seguían caminando…hacía lo incógnito. **

**Pero al pronto llegar…al quedar frente a eso…su boca se abría queriendo gritar y cubría aprisa su boca con sus manos. **

"**¿Quien…quien eres?..."tenía frente a si a la figura de una mujer de largos cabellos negros, facciones finas y misteriosas, sus ojos cerrados así que me será imposible describirlos. Un largo vestido blanco y negro…algo parecido al traje de los Zin, la diferencia es que el de ella era mas elegante y era un vestido. Aparentemente estaba volando dormida, de pie, sobre un artefacto que la pequeña humana desconocía. **

"**¿Estas…viva?. N-no te preocupes,… ¡Te sacare de aquí!..."-decía con coraje la flor, preocupada de que esta fuera una vida ordinaria como la suya, bajo temibles tratos. Pero tan pronto se acercaba…el lobo aparecía frente a ella deteniendo sus manos. **

"**Syaoran…"-sin duda su aparición había sido inesperada, pero eso se debía a su superior agilidad. **

"**No puedes tocarla…"-respondía el chico tomando una expresión de suma seriedad en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a hacer retroceder a Sakura. Así el podía apartarla del peligro. **

"**P-pero…"-**

**El se volvía de frente a aquella chica que parecía estar capturada…sacaba de su traje una especie de bola y la lanzaba hacía ella…y antes de alcanzar a tocarla, la bola desaparecía en la nada, se esfumaba…había sido eliminada. Logrando causar enorme temor en la castaña que volvía a cubrir su boca con sus manos. **

"**Q-quien… ¿Quién es ella?"-preguntaba sumamente intrigada la flor de cerezo. **

"**Su nombre esta protegido, los guardianes no lo sabemos. Pero era alguien muy importante. Los creadores de nuestra raza murieron…trabajaban en este lugar. Quien aportaba el dinero para nuestra creación era esta persona, pero le habían mentido, ella no sabía que su dinero se empleaba en nosotros. Cuando lo descubrió, los científicos le explicaron todo acerca de nosotros…incluso algunas cosas que nosotros no sabemos. El superior asesinó a todos los científicos y solo hasta después recordó que había cosas que ellos sabían y nosotros no. Ella no había sido asesinada y la busco en todas partes, pero nunca fue encontrada. Pero ella estuvo aquí una vez…si su ADN humano permanecía aquí entonces quizás podría clonarla. Pero aun copiándola los recuerdos no volvieron…así que no podía decirnos nada…pero el comandante no se dio por vencido y la retiene aquí. Esta durmiendo"-contó a la joven humana la historia detrás de la criatura frente a ellos, una que era custodiada no solo por los guardianes, ya que, barreras, armas y demás la protegían. Aun siendo algo fallido, dormía profundamente, siendo valuada como un tesoro. Quizás su contraparte sabía los misterios que faltaban por resolver…incluyendo el cambio de ojos. **

"**Debe sentirse muy triste…estando…sola…"-respondía la castaña, viendo con gran piedad y melancolía a la casi humana frente a ella. Sus miedos volvían a ella…su mas grande temor…regresaba…no quería volver a estar sola, a que su sombra y llanto fueran la única compañía. **

**Por alguna extraña razón, el comprendió aquello…y con delicadeza tomo su mano con la suya. **

"**Estoy contigo…"-una muy pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, una dulce. Porque no estaba seguro de cómo era que lograba sonreír, pero lo hacía…como un humano. **

"**M-Muchas gracias"-respondía ella después de la impresión…porque esa mano era muy calida. Su textura podía ser diferente a la de ella, menos suave…pero tenía calor. **

"**Es verdad…fui a buscar esto. Te ayudara"- **

**Mientras tanto…en un lugar donde las tierras eran tan rojizas como las manzanas madurando en primavera. Y un ocaso que parecía no terminar aunque las horas pasaran. **

"**¿Zin-S14 hizo eso?"-preguntaba una chica que estaba con su armada frente a aquellas tropas que poco tiempo atrás habían estado apunto de eliminar a ambos castaños. **

"**Así es. ¿Donde esta Zin-M19, la necesitamos para poder llegar a ese lugar. Le dí a los 5 Zin de mayor confianza el poder de entrar, aun excluyéndome a mi mismo, por motivos que no voy a explicarte. Pero ese Zin que yo consideraba mi buen aliado, se puso en contra…y lo aniquilaremos en cuanto lleguemos allá. ¡Y espero que quede claro para todos, que cualquiera que se atreva a hacer traición vera a su existencia erradicada!"- hablaba el comandante, que explicaba a una aparentemente dulce Zin de coletas hechas trenzas la situación y después se abría hacía los demás para hacerles quedar en claro cual era su puesto. **

"**Desaparecimos a los humanos por los motivos más obvios. Nosotros no destruimos este planeta, ¿Quién acabó con la mayor parte de la naturaleza, ¡Los humanos, ¿Quién desperdició en cantidades incomparables el liquido que da vida a este mundo, ¡Los humanos, ¿Quiénes se mataban unos a otros sin motivo? ¡Los humanos!...vidas eran perdidas con idioteces y no me refiero solo a vida humana. Animales, vegetales…lo arruinaban todo. Así que estamos aquí para restaurar este planeta y librarnos de sus fallas y daños… ¿¡ENTENDIDO?"-gritó…habló con razones, aunque el asesinato a los humanos había sido un acto cruel, había sido hecho con el fin de mejorar el planeta, pero eso no da el derecho a robar vida. Y que irónico es eso…pues los humanos intentaban crear un mundo mejor…pero solo lograban su destrucción. **

"**¡ENTENDIDO!"- respondieron todos. Y de pronto, entre toda la multitud, se abría paso para que la guardiana llegara con el comandante… **

"**Aquí estoy"-decía la chica de ojos casi rojos y rasgados, largo cabello negro recogido en coletas largas. **

**Estaba apunto de dar la autorización para llegar al lugar de secretos, la zona donde quizás todo acabaría. Donde la vida se extinguiría.**

…………………………………………

**Siempre hay una luz al final del pasaje**

**Y si no eres capaz verla es porque te has perdido en el camino **

……………………………………………………………………

**Mientras la sanaba, ella había tomado la oportunidad de presentarse. **

**Pero los castañoss estaban inadvertidos…del destino. **

"**Listo…eso hará que tu herida cicatrice mas rápido"-decía Syaoran, nuevamente teniendo a la flor sentada, y el aun lado de ella hincado, sobando con su mano la herida que ya había dejado de sangrar. Se sentía tan diferente…no era como si su padre o hermano la estuvieran sanando…porque ahora se sentía nerviosa, sentía esas mejillas sonrosarse. Y repentinamente sus ojos cambiaban a unos dulces…el era justo como el lobo del cuento. **

"**No solo tienes sus ojos…eres como el…"-decía ella, logrando que el Zin se desconcertara y girara su mirada hacía ella. **

"**¿Eh?"-inocente se preguntaba a que se refería…y pensar que había creído que los Zin lo sabían todo. **

"**Mi mamá me contaba el cuento de un lobo…todas las noches, antes de dormir. Ese lobo era diferente a los de su manada…porque era la mezcla entre un can y un lobo…era menos fuerte que los demás, pero era muy hermoso y especial. El lobo decidió que si iba a ser tratado diferente, entonces no quería estar con su manada…huyó…estaba solo…en sus ojos color ámbar se reflejaba su soledad…hasta que un día, tras tanto haberse alejado de casa…encontró a una oveja que estaba perdida, sola también…su rebaño había sido asesinado por perros y coyotes, por lo que al ver al lobo, trato de huir, pero estaba herida y no podía correr mas. El lobo corrió tras ella y la alcanzo…y cuando parecía que estaba apunto de morder su estomago…lo único que hizo fue lamerla…curó a la oveja herida, la oveja estaba muy agradecida…no habían importado sus diferencias…ambos estaban solos…y el lobo lo único que quería era hacerle saber…que ahora ya no estaba sola…el estaba con ella"-relató el cuento la chica…dejando impactado al joven de ojos ámbar. Incluso el, que tenía poco sentido común…descubría la verdad tras el cuento…la realidad…en el cuento. ¿No era esa historia muy parecida a la que vivía?. Lo era…la diferencia, es que esa historia era un cuento, uno de final con mágica felicidad, aquel que te pinta una sonrisa en el rostro al leer o escuchar. Pero _su _historia…no tenía final….**

**Miraba a la de ojos verdes con algo de sorpresa y un rosa que invadía sus mejillas…porque ella era la oveja del cuento. **

**Estaba tan distraído que…ni sus tan ágiles sentidos pudieron percibir su llegada. **

"**¡DISPAREN!"-**

**Y apuntaron y dejaron que sus armas dispararan una 'bala' a la vez…**

**La vida…estaba apunto de cambiar……**

**La vida…estaba apunto de terminar. **

**-Fin del Capitulo- **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Este capitulo fue para abrir un poco mas de información acerca de los Zin y su historia X3 jojojo y ambos personajes, la Guardiana y la chica sin nombre XD jaja, son de CCS, y creó que di las suficientes pistas para saber quienes son X3. **

**Nota: O.o como les dije, este fic es raro XD no espero que les siga gustando, porque no debe estar lleno de acción si eso esperan, es algo intermedio x.O;. También, los que me han leído y si lo han notado, mis fics tienen una enseñanza X3 escondida o XD pero creó que en este fic mi enseñanza es clara, espero puedan notarla. **

**Nota sobre agradecimientos_: Me duele estar sentada, basta decir, sin detalles, que tuve un pequeño accidente y mis piernas están muy heridas (por dentro y fuera) y me duele cualquier pequeño movimiento que hagan. Ya es tarde, llevo un buen rato sentada y lo siento mucho pero no voy a agradecer como normalmente lo hago, el dolor es fuerte y me voy a dormir T.T que vergüenza, pero lo siento mucho de verdad, mis piernas y yo les ofrecemos eternas disculpas, ya si el capitulo apesto, eso es otra cosa, pero en cuanto a los agradecimientos, me disculpo que no me pueda quedar mas tiempo para escribirlos, pero saben lo mucho que los aprecio. _**

**Nota 3: GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO!**

**-Agradecimientos- **

**-Angel of the watery**

**-Lat2oo5**

**-Malkygirl**

**-Kizoku-pudgie**

**-Mao-Ayanami-pl**

**-Megumi-chan**

**-Serenity-princess**

**-Yezik**

**-Mey 430**

**-Undine**

**-Yuen chan**

**-Miato Sakura-chan**

**-Saku92**

**-Syaoran'n'SakuRocks**

**-2Miru**

**-Zauberry**

**-Kassandra Caldina**

**-Aiko Mizuno**

**-Naguchan**

**-LulaBlack**

**-Asumi Tokugawa**

**-Yuli moore**

**-CamilaKarnstein **

**-Fin de los agradecimientos- **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes hayan leido X3, no se quejen o.o, que este fic no debe ser wow XD, debe ser un poco o muy extraño X3. Por otro lado, muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia XD . ¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron, ¡Que esten todos muy bien! ¡De salud y todo! X3 **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
